


An Unfortunate Splotch

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Renata have one of their usual evening hangouts when something unfortunate happens.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	An Unfortunate Splotch

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

“Oh, you have a Sandshrew figurine?’ Renata asked Sophie who was busy putting away some of her art supplies. 

Sophie looked over at her best friend before walking over to stand beside her. “Yeah, I’ve always loved Sandshrew ever since I was a kid. I always thought it looked so cute and cool whenever it attacked.” Sophie held the figurine in her hand with a fond smile. “Sometimes when I was younger, I would pretend to be a Sandshrew and wrap my arms around my legs and just roll on the floor,”

Renata burst out laughing at the story. Sophie tried to defend herself but quickly devolved into a fit of giggles as well.

“Don’t you have a Pokemon figurine in your room too?” Sophie placed her figurine back with care.

“Yeah, of Kecleon, although it’s missing one of its arms from an unfortunate playtime gone wrong,” Renata took a step back, preparing to tell her wild tale. “You see it all started when I was ten years old and-” She was suddenly cut off when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

“The pizza!” Sophie ran towards her bedroom door, booking it down the hallway. Her footsteps could be heard as they stomped their way down, desperate to get the pizza even a moment faster. 

Renata gave a small chuckle. _Sophie sure loves her food._

Renata looked around her friend’s room, hoping to find something to entertain herself for the few short minutes she would be gone. Her eyes searched around when she noticed a few photo frames on Sophie’s desk. 

There was one on the far right that had her and her two siblings. Tenn stood in the middle making a heart symbol with his hands while Sophie and Minnnie stood on opposite sides of him, each forming a half of a heart. The photo had captured Sophie’s face mid-laugh while Minnie had her usual gentle smile on her face. Renata’s own smile grew when she looked at the picture. She really did love Minnie’s smile. 

To the left of the picture frame was another one where Sophie’s bright smile shone through, her arm thrown around Minnie’s shoulder who seemed to be laughing about something her twin had just said. Renata’s eyes wandered some more before landing on the art supplies Sophie had tried to put away in time. A half-done sketch of Prisha laid on the table. 

Renata moved away from the desk, bouncing around as she waited for Sophie. _She sure is taking a long time for pizza._ She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a collection on one of the walls covered with art. Sophie had told her about this before. ‘It’s my most prized possession: all the art that Tenn and Minnie have drawn for me over the years!’ Renata remembered Sophie’s proud warm smile when she told her about it. 

Renata was about to take a closer look at one of the drawings when the door creaked open. There in the doorway was Sophie who carried two pizza boxes in her arms. Under both of her arms were the drinks for the two of them. Her toes on her right foot were wrapped around the doorknob, making it obvious to Renata how she had succeeded in carrying everything and opening the door. 

“Hey, sowwy, I wanted to grab the dwinks,” Sophie’s words were slightly muffled by the paper plates that she held in her mouth.   
Renata ran over and grabbed the pizza from Sophie who thanked her before closing the door again. Renata slid on the floor with her socks, landing in the middle of the room and placing down their meal while Sophie walked over and placed down a Fanta where she was planning to sit. 

“Here you go,” Sophie pulled the other drink from under her arm and handed it over to Renata. It was Jamaica soda, the brand which Renata swore was the best she had ever tasted. Renata plopped down in her spot, taking a long swig before looking into the pizza boxes. 

They had decided to go for their usual order: one large pepperoni pizza and one medium pizza: half cheese and half whatever weird combination that the two had come up with. The one they had landed on today was pineapple and anchovies. Renata snatched up the bizarre pizza and took a large bite from it. “Mmm, this is so delicious,” 

Sophie looked suspicious at her friend’s declaration but took a slice anyway in the off chance that it was truly delicious. 

“It’s so-” Renata’s next sentence was interrupted by the look on Sophie’s face. It twisted in disgust after she had taken a huge bite.

“Disgusting,” Sophie gave a sad sigh, tossing the piece back and then walking over to her desk, opening up a drawer. “Add it to our list of busts.” Sophie scratched off the idea from their pizza list.

“Every pizza is a learning experience,” Renata leaned on her arms and looked back at Sophie.

“Very true,” Sophie slid over to her spot and sat down. “Now let’s get to the good stuff!” Sophie pushed aside the first pizza box and moved to the second one where piping hot delicious pepperoni pizza awaited. Sophie’s eyes lit up when she saw the pizza. She grabbed up a slice and demolished it in seconds. 

Renata chuckled as she snatched up a slice, looking over at Sophie. “Isn’t it dangerous to wear white while eating pizza?” She had a mischievous smile on her lips.

Sophie looked up at her for a moment then down at her outfit. She had gone with one of her more playful, artsy shirts, one she made with tie dye. All the different shades of blue, green and red danced colorfully on the shirt. She had also decided to wear white pants today for some reason.

“Ehh,” Sophie shrugged, stuffing another slice in her mouth. “I like to live dangerously when it comes to food,”

The two continued to talk about random topics while they ate their pizza. It became abundantly clear that eating pizza while talking was a dangerous task since not once but twice Renata had spit up her drink or dropped some of her food at one of Sophie’s jokes. 

“Well,” Renata brushed her hands together, knocking away any remaining crumbs off her hands, “I believe you know what time it is,” A serious expression took over her face. 

Sophie glanced over, locking eyes with Renata, her own face growing serious as well. “You better watch out, Renata,” A playful smile appeared on Sophie’s lips. “I feel like luck is on my side today,”

“Ha!” Renata jumped up to her feet and walked over to Sophie’s bed which had a deck of Spongebob cards on it. “Go fish doesn’t require luck,” Renata tossed over the cards which Sophie caught with ease. “It takes skill!”

Sophie quickly took out the cards, shuffling them a few times before dealing seven cards to both herself and Renata. The two remained quiet for a few seconds while they checked their hand to see if there were any matches. Renata let out a happy cry, dramatically putting aside a pair of cards. Sophie gave a confident smirk when she also had a match. Refilling their hands, they started the game.

“Do you have… any sevens,” Sophie’s eyes shot up to study Renata’s who had a mischievous smile on her face.

“Go fish!” 

Sophie gave a sad sigh, drawing a card from the pile. Renata took a few seconds before starting her turn. Her eyes focused on Sophie, trying to get her to crack and reveal what cards were in her hand. 

“Do you have any...” Renata took a sip from her drink, “Nines?”

Sophie grumbled, causing Renata’s smile to grow when she took the nine from Sophie.

“See, skills,” Renata showed off her two pairs with pride.

“Just you watch,” Sophie looked closely at her cards, “Do you have any twos?”

Renata reluctantly gave her card over and just like that they were tied again. The match continued on similarly until it was the final few cards. 

Renata hid behind her cards before asking the question that would lose or win her the game. “Do you have any kings?” Sophie’s annoyed groan made Renata jump up. “Yes!” Renata pumped her fist before strolling over to Sophie’s desk, pulling out another piece of paper. Adding a line to her side of the paper, she looked back at her best friend with a cocky smile. “Looks like we’re all tied up again,”

“Ha! Not for long!” Sophie pointed her finger towards Renata. “I’m gonna beat you in the next round.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Renata placed her hands on her hips. Sophie and her stared at each other with competitive expressions when suddenly Sophie’s changed. 

“Oh, I need to save a slice for later,” Sophie ran over to the box, picking up a pepperoni slice and her paper plate before placing it on her bed for safekeeping. “Alright,” Sophie played with her cap for a second, “Let’s go.”

The game wasn’t much different from the first one. Each time one of them got a match they would boast to the other only for moments later to feel the same boastfulness on them when the other got a match. It was a close game once again. 

This time the question that would win or lose the game belonged to Sophie. Her eyes looked over her card at her best friend who was swaying back and forth with impatience. “Do you have any queens?” 

Renata’s face remained blank for a second. “Besides Minnie? Yes, in fact, here she is,” Renata flicked the card towards Sophie who fumbled around to try and catch it only for it to fall to the floor. Renata fell on her back, sighing in defeat. 

Sophie gave a hearty chuckle, putting down a point for herself and continuing to laugh all the way over to her bed. She turned sharply on her heel and looked at Renata who was lazily sprawled out on the floor. “Guess that means I’m the champion,” Sophie gave a smug look before sitting down, immediately realizing her mistake when she did so. An awkward splotching sound emitted from her bed. She had landed directly on her slice of pizza. “Noooo!’ Sophie cried out at her fatal mistake. 

Renata’s face lit up at her best friend’s blunder. She pointed at Sophie, bursting out laughing, so much so that she had to clutch her sides from how hard she was cackling. 

“It’s not funny,” Sophie crossed her arms while glaring at Renata. “I really liked these pants,”

Suddenly the door slammed open. Minnie stood there with a concerned expression on her face.“Sophie! Are you okay?” 

Sophie jumped to her feet and clutched her butt, hoping to hide the embarrassing stain. “Minnie, don’t look at me right now!” Sophie’s voice squeaked at the end. She looked at Minnie for a few seconds before a plan formulated in her mind. “I need your pants!”

“What?” Minnie moved further into the room, a confused look covering her face. “Why?”

“No reason, but I need them! Please, just give me your pants!”

Renata leaped up to her feet at the suggestion. “Yeah, take off your pants!” 

Minnie’s face took on a blush at the implication her girlfriend had jumped to. 

“Renata!” Sophie hissed “No!”

Renata looked back at her friend with a smug look. “Yessss.”

“Why do you need my pants, Sophie? You have more than one pair of pants.”

Minnie’s suggestion made Sophie think about her options and realize how dumb she had been. She sighed in defeat before walking past her sister towards her dresser to get some new jeans. Minnie’s eyes widened when she saw the red stain on Sophie’s pants. “Oh wait, Sophie, did you-”

“What? No!” Sophie waved her hand that held her new jeans. “This is pizza sauce. I sat on a slice of pizza.”

Renata started to giggle again. A small playful smile appeared on Minnie’s face at the news. “How’d that happen?”

“I-” Sophie paused. “I’m going to get changed,” She opened the door and walked into one of the bathrooms to change. Rushing down the stairs, Sophie slipped on the staircase while she struggled to get the white pants to the washer in time before they were completely ruined. After she had set the washer to the right setting she ran back up the stairs, returning in time to overhear Renata telling the tale of what had happened. 

“So, that’s how Sophie got a pizza butt!”

“Gee, thanks Renata,” Sophie sat down from across the couple with a sigh. 

“Hey, so my gig fell through tonight. If you want you could invite Marlon over and we could all watch a movie?” Minnie suggested with Renata wrapped in her arms. 

“Shit, sorry your gig fell through,” Sophie gave a sympathetic look. “But yeah, I’d love that,” Sophie bounced up to her feet, running over to her phone to send a quick text. Marlon immediately responded, sounding excited for a movie night. A happy smile appeared on Sophie's face when she turned to face the others. “He says he’s down for it!”

“Whoo!” Renata lifted her arms above her head. “Movie night and cuddles! There’s nothing better,” 

Minnie smiled down at her girlfriend before looking over at her sister who seemed just as excited for movie night. It was sure to be fun.


End file.
